


Coffee with a Side of Love

by fangirlfish (elew223)



Series: One Line Prompt [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Coffee, Coffee Shops, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elew223/pseuds/fangirlfish
Summary: Sansa is nursing a broken heart when she gets a surprise.





	Coffee with a Side of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a one shot I wrote while I was taking a small break from writing my main story of the moment, Shattered. This is a quick one based on a one-line prompt. The line was "Please don't leave me."
> 
> On a side note, if you're interested I have a tumblr where I'm currently doing a chapter by chapter analysis of A Game of Thrones. As of 6/3/18 I'm about 1/3 into the novel. I also occasionally post rough drafts of my fiction. http://fangirlfish.tumblr.com/books is where you can find links to all the chapters I've analyzed if you're interested.

Sansa glared into her mug of coffee. It was the perfect cup of coffee too: two sugars and fat free milk. She couldn’t even enjoy her perfect drink because this place was more or less ruined for her. It was ruined because of what Harry did. This was the coffee shop where they first met. Even now she remembered it was a rainy day. She managed to run inside before it was pouring. He offered her a clean napkin to wipe her wet face and said “Nice weather we’re having, eh?”

Sansa sighed. A year later she was less one boyfriend. She was also less one friend. Sansa went to Harry’s apartment to surprise him with a home cooked dinner and was the one who was surprised. She heard the moaning noises and caught Harry in bed with Myranda Royce, her friend from work.

“Sansa!” Myranda gasped not from pleasure, but shock at seeing Sansa at the bedroom door.

“Sansa?!” Harry shouted as he pulled away from Myranda. He quickly grabbed the shorts he had taken off and chased after Sansa as she furiously walked away.

Sansa barely made it to the door of his apartment when he called her again. She turned around and glared at the half naked man. “What the fuck, you ass?” she hissed at him.

“Look let’s talk this out, babe,” he said pathetically.

“What is there to talk about? You’ve been screwing around with another woman. Not just any woman, but one of my friends. The two of you can go back to fucking yourselves and leave me the hell alone,” Sansa replied. She had her hand to the door knob and turned it to get out.

“Please don’t leave me,” was his only reply. Harry sounded very sad.

Sansa turned around to look at him again. “Harry?”

“Please don’t leave me. We still have the company party to go next week. I wanted to show you off to the boss. He’s interested in employees with significant others…” Harry started saying.

Harry was being the same selfish ass he always was. Sansa glared. “Fuck you, Harry.” The door slammed behind her. Sansa never looked back after that. Sansa made sure everyone she knew was aware she dumped Harry and why. They all snubbed him if he attempted to talk to any of them. Robb angrily told her he almost punched Harry when the man had the nerve to casually greet Robb at a restaurant he was having lunch at with co-workers.

Sansa’s satisfaction of dumping Harry and hearing Robb’s story didn’t change the fact she was now single. It wasn’t so much she was upset about being single. She was disappointed in wasting a year of her life on a man who clearly wasn’t right for her. She could have been with someone better if only she hadn’t ignored her instincts.

Sansa took another sip of her coffee when she heard the door open. She was sitting at a table by the front window with her back to the door. She heard footsteps approaching when she heard a voice. “Sansa?”

Sansa looked up with wide eyes. “Jon?”

Jon’s curly hair was slightly disheveled like it often was. His eyes were watching her carefully and he was slightly frowning at her. “I thought it was you.” He quickly took a seat across the table from her. “I… I was hoping I’d find you.”

Sansa offered a tiny smile at that. “You found me.” She took another drink of her coffee, inhaling the reassuring, warm scent of caffeine.

Jon cleared his throat and looked at the table a moment before looking at her. “I heard about Harry.”

Sansa sighed and her cheeks were probably pink. “You were right about him. He wasn’t good for me. I should have listened to you.”

Jon cleared his throat again. “For your sake I didn’t want to be right. And I have to confess when I said what I said… it wasn’t purely because I suspected he wasn’t a good guy.”

Sansa tilted her head curiously at him. “What do you mean?”

Jon sighed and reached out to take the hand not holding the coffee mug. “Sansa, I’ve had feelings for you for a long time now. Ever since we met I have always wanted to ask you out. But I guess I have bad timing.” He still had her hand with a gentle squeeze.

Sansa couldn’t help feeling surprised by this. She looked at Jon thoughtfully. “You know, I always wondered why you never had a girlfriend. You are good looking enough to have one.”

Jon offered her a tiny smile. “I was waiting for you.”

Sansa couldn’t help but feel bashful like she was a high school kid again. “Jon?”

“Yeah, Sansa?” he said looking into her eyes.

Sansa let go of her mug and gently reached out to run her fingers through his curls. He closed his eyes as her fingers gently touched his head. She let her fingers glide through his hair and down his face to his cheek. He opened his eyes to look at her.

“You don’t have to wait any longer,” Sansa said.


End file.
